


UshiReon College AU

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Reon falls asleep at his desk while studying for finals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for @candy_harlot on Twitter! part of a series of short rarepair drabble requests

Ushijima looked up from his textbook as a dull _thud_ rang through the room. He blearily blinked the afterimages of letters away from his eyes, looking over at the second desk in the room.

Reon’s undercut was clearly visible, resting on his desk; Ushijima realized dully through the fog in his head that Reon must’ve fallen asleep at his desk while writing his numerous essays.

Debating whether to wake his roommate or not was ultimately futile; Ushijima realized halfway through his train of thought that Reon was almost as tall and definitely just as wide as himself, so lifting him off his chair was almost certainly an impossibility.

Reon snored softly into his half-written essay. Ushijima sighed and heaved himself out of his desk chair, walking as softly as his square frame allowed, to drape his warmest blanket around Reon’s strong shoulders.


End file.
